Okamaho
Okamaho, or "wolf magic", is an ability all Starspirits have. Every 100 years a starpspirit stays alive, they grow a tail, and that gives them a new jutsu. A starspirit is born with a tail, already possessing the first tail power. Then they progress to age and grow, and when they reach 300 years, no more tails come. Additionally, magic can be contained using a special type of bottle. Once bottled, the magic turns into a physical form(dust, liquid, etc.) and is called Mayaoh. When a starspirit uses okamaho, it drains energy to initiate it and keep it going. Once energy runs out, the jutsu will stop and there will be an emergency supply to keep the starspirit alive. But if that is also used up, the starspirit will die. NOTE: These names are based off of japanese words from google translate. If you believe that these words don't actually mean the intention, do not lash out a me. Hyojutsu First tail Hyojutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "Hyoko jutsu", or "elevation art" The user focuses energy on one area and imagines the shape and size of the thing they want to make an elevator. Then, still spending energy, the user steps onto the platform. They can say "go up" to allow the elevator ability to go up, and can say "go down" to allow the elevator ability to go down. Then, the user says "preview up" or "preview down" to make the elevator go up, the user still spending energy. The user says "Preview stop" to make the elevator stop moving. At any elevation, the user says "Set level". This means that where the elevator is is a destination the elevator can go to. After setting this up, stilling spending energy, the user says "Destination scroll". A scroll made of paper and oak wood will appear floating in front of the user. The user writes down the names of the destinations the elevator will be able to go to. Then, for each level, the user has to go to that level, then double tap the destination writing they want to correspond with their location. Once these functions are set up, the user says "Lock spell". The elevator is finished being made, and the scroll will follow the laws of gravity. The more functions the elevator has and the more weight it can support, the higher the energy cost to create it. Energy cost: large Focus required: little Kuseppujutsu Second tail Kuseppujutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "majikkusepesu jutsu", or "magic space art" The user focuses energy on one space. Then, they imagine how big they want that space to be. The spell is down. How this jutsu works is that from outside of the space it looks like how the space originally was. But once the user's whole body is inside the magic space, then suddenly the space will expand or shrink into what the spell had made it into. This is commonly used to store mass expanses of matter or to trap enemies. The more change the user adds to the space, the higher the energy cost. Energy cost: medium to large Focus required: large Nikeijutsu Third tail Nikeijutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "shinkei jutsu", or "nerve art" The user focuses energy on a target, which can be themself, someone else, or any animal. The target must be alive. The user controls the nervous system, which allows them to do many things. These things include: Causing fake pain, causing fake feelings of warmth and cold, controlling emotions, and distorting their senses. The longer the user keeps control of this, the more energy it costs. Energy cost: very large Focus required: large Category:Magic